


New Year's Eve Alone With You

by myEttie



Series: Holiday Universe [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, New Year's Eve, Omega Jared, Omega Verse, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myEttie/pseuds/myEttie
Summary: Jared is too tired to go to the party. Jensen suggests they have their own party, alone, together.Part of the holiday universe series but can be read as a stand alone.





	

New year's eve, and Jared was tried. Charlie had invited them to her house party. Considering her role in their mating, Jared and Jensen had agreed to go. But that had been a week ago, before Christmas, when Jared had some energy left. Currently he just felt drained. 

Jensen has gone to the garage for a few hours, wanting to get a head start on some body work, and all Jared could do was curl up in bed and snooze. 

Sometime later Jared woke, he was warm and cozy, bundled up under a pile of blankets, with his mate seemingly tucked up behind him.

“Jensen?” 

“Hmm?” Jensen’s reply was lost against Jared skin, his warm breath tickled. 

With a wiggle Jared turned in his mates tight embrace.

“How long have I been a sleep?” he asked, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

Jensen smiled softly, “Four hours maybe?” 

Jared gasped, pushing off Jensen’s chest, startled. “The party!” he exclaimed worriedly. Jensen ssh'd him gently.

“It’s OK, I called Charlie, told her you were passed out in bed, and that we were unlikely to make it.”

“We can have our own new year's celebrations here, at home, alone, but together.” Jensen added, a soft smile on his face, his hands caressing Jared’s biceps lightly, as he encouraged his mate to lay back down.

“That’s better.” Jensen settled down beside Jared. “It’s only ten pm. I’ve the fire lighting downstairs. When you’ve taken time to wake up a little we can move our nest down there. Sip a glass of champagne and ring in the new year.”

Jared rubbed his head against Jensen’s chest, cat like, his smile so wide his dimples were out. “I really like that idea Alpha.” Jared spoke softly, his hands gripping Jensen’s soft t-shirt.

It took nearly half an hour but finally they had a nest of pillows and blankets setup in front of the fire. Jared settled himself against the pillows, the New York new year's broadcast of mute on the TV overhead.

Jensen arrived in from the kitchen, his hands full. Carefully he set down a tray, before pouring them a glass of champagne each (Jared’s closer to a half glass). Passing Jared his glass, Jensen settled down behind him, tugging Jared back until he was resting against Jensen’s chest. Jared sighed contently, re-positioning himself comfortably against his mate. Jensen hugged Jared close, kissing his temple.

“We should do this every new year” Jared remarked,”even when we have a house full of pups. We could all snuggle up in a blanket fort together”

“Sounds perfect” Jensen agreed readily. The idea of a house full of pups sounded so good to him. Being an only child had been hard, he couldn’t wait to create a family with Jared. It made him indescribably happy that Jared wanted that too.

They watched the TV for a little while, Jared slipping in and out of a light doze, his champagne glass forgotten. 

With mid night nearly upon them Jensen began to rouse his sleeping mate. He squeezed a shoulder, nuzzled against his neck, calling softly to his mate. Jared blinked awake, turning in his mates arms as he did so.

With Jared straddling his lap, Jensen had to agree, this was definitely the best way to ring in the new year. 

As the ball dropped in Times Square at midnight, Jensen pulled Jared flush against him, “Happy New Year precious.” he said before sealing their lips together in a sweet loving kissing. Jared groaned low in his throat, pressing forward, his fingers sliding up Jensen’s chest and neck until he was tugging on Jensen’s short hair, deepening the kiss. His earlier lethargy all but forgotten.

Jensen’s body responded instinctively, his cock thickening as he pulled Jared firmly against him. Jared was so relaxed, so perfectly pliant. His hands slid down Jared’s back to palm his ass. Jared bucked hard against Jensen in response, his cock hard, his hole wet. Jensen tugged Jared’s sleep pants down, his fingers sliding along the crack of him mate’s ass, slick easing the way. Two fingers slid in easily, Jared whimpered against his neck, rocking back on Jensen’s fingers.

“I’ve got you precious, I’ve got you.” Jensen raised his hips, allowing Jared to tug his sweat pants down and free his cock. In moments Jared was lining himself up and sinking down. Jensen cried out in pleasure as his mate’s wet heat enveloped him. 

“God I love this” as he spoke Jared’s hips began to undulate rhythmically. Jensen could only nod his agreement. Jared rode his mate gently, his hands tugging at Jensen’s hair, their lips pressing together as their breath came in short gasps. Jared kept up a gentle rhythm, holding them both on edge for what seemed like an eternity. Unable to stand it any longer, Jensen thrust his hips up, throwing off his omega’s rhythm. Jared grasped at Jensen’s shoulders, upping his pace. 

“Yes, Jared, yes, perfect.” Jensen’s knot caught, locking them together. Jared came with a shout, the clenching of his channel triggering his alpha’s release. They rocked together, milking every last drop of pleasure from their joining.

It took several minutes for the pair to catch their breaths, Jared eventually raised his head, a small smile tugging at his lips, “obviously this part of our new year’s eve tradition will only be possible once the pups are in bed”

Jensen chuckled, “Obviously”

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I have written in months. It is un-beta'd so sorry about that, all mistakes are my own.  
> Hope you like it.


End file.
